Experimente und Offenbarungen
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Sam dachte, es wird ein Wochenende mit ein paar kleinen Experimenten. Wie konnte sie den auch ahnen, was Janet wirklich geplant hatte?
1. Prolog

**Titel:** Experimente und Offenbarungen

**Autor:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** Stargate SG-1

**Pairing:** Samantha/Janet

**Rating:** PG-13, später R/M

**Kategorie:** Romanze

**Kapitel:** 1/?

**Warnungen:** Femslash, BDSM (aber relativ zahm)

**Inhalt:** Sam dachte, es wird ein Wochenende mit ein paar kleinen Experimenten. Wie konnte sie den auch ahnen, was Janet wirklich geplant hatte?

**Disclaimer:** Leider nicht meins. Die Idee zur Geschichte gehört der Autorin.

**A/N:** Gewidmet ist diese Fic wieder Blood-Angel, die sich mal etwas kinkier für Sam/Janet gewünscht hat. Da Nine jedoch noch recht... vanilla (aka ein Neuling) ist, bleibt der BDSM-Faktor recht zahm.

**Wortanzahl:** 384 Wörter

**Prolog**

Still sah Janet auf das Bild, das sich vor ihr ausbreitete.

Hungrig leckte sie ihre trockene Lippen.

Endlich ... endlich konnte sie ihren geheimen Gelüsten ohne jegliche Schranken ausleben und sie würde es genießen.

Sie würde jede einzelne Sekunde, Minute und Stunde genießen bis es zu Ende war.

Sich innerlich stählend, betrat sie langsam das Zimmer.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

_Einige Tage zuvor ..._

"Jan-", hallte es, erstickt durch ein Kissen, im Zimmer wieder.

Schwer nach Luft atmend, ließ die blonde Besitzerin der Stimme ihre Arme und damit auch das Kissen, mit dem sie ihren Mund zugedeckt hatte, sinken.

Zufrieden grinsend legte sich die Brünette, die vorher zwischen den gespreizten Beinen gesessen hatte, nun neben sie und betrachtete zufrieden ihr Werk.

Doch ... sie wünschte sich, dass sie jeden einzelnen Seufzer und Schrei ihrer Geliebten hätte hören können, doch mit Cassie im Haus ... da war das leider nicht möglich.

Zumindest nicht, wenn sie vermeiden wollen Cassie schon jetzt das S-E-X-Gespräch zu geben.

Sich äußerlich nichts von ihren Gedanken anmerken lassend, zog sie ihre blonde Göttin (auch bekannt unter dem Namen Sam) in die Arme.

Sie liebte den Sex mit Sam.

Sie hatte schon einige Partner vor ihr gehabt, sowohl Männer als auch Frauen, doch ... irgendwie war es mit Sam anders.

Erfüllter, schöner und sehr, sehr viel befriedigender, wie sie immer wieder feststellte.

Aber, und sie wagte es kaum zu denken, fehlte ihr ab und zu etwas ... Doch wie sollte sie dies je ansprechen? Einfach so ins Gespräch werfen a la "Ach Liebling, reichst du mir bitte die Butter und die Zeitung. Nebenbei, ich würde gerne etwas mit dir in unserem Sexleben ausprobieren. Du hast doch bestimmt kein Problem mit..."

Ja, Janet konnte sich Sams Reaktion schon direkt vorstellen und eine Ohrfeige war noch die netteste Reaktion ...

Nein, wenn sie wirklich mit Sam diese etwas ... spezielleren Bereiche ihrer Sexualität genießen wollte, musste sie es anders angehen und falls ihre Geliebte wirklich nicht bereit war es auszuprobieren ... dann musste Janet eben dieses Verlangen ignorieren.

Immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken um dieses Thema, während Sam nach einigen Minuten des ruhigen Beisammensein eingeschlafen war.

Die Brünette blieb jedoch noch eine lange Woche, doch am Ende hatte sich endlich ein Plan in ihrem Kopf geformt.

Jetzt musste sie ihn nur noch umsetzen ...

Ende Prolog


	2. Kapitel 1

**Wortanzahl:** 1207 Wörter

**Kapitel 1 - Vorspiel für Phase 1**

"Okay, Cassie ist jetzt los und wird nun das ganze Wochenende mit dem Colonel und Daniel verbringen. Ich hoffe der Colonel zwingt sie nicht zum Angeln ...", sagte Sam als sie die Küche betrat, wo Janet gerade dabei war sich etwas zu trinken einzugießen.

"Wirst du mir nun verraten, was du vorhast?", fragte sie mit leicht erhobener Augenbraue, während sie den Anblick ihrer Geliebten in sich aufsog.

Ruhig drehte sich die Brünette um und musterte ihre blonde Partnerin.

Die Voraussetzung für den Planes waren nun gegeben, jetzt galt es nur noch Phase 1 einzuläuten, dachte sie leicht nervös.

Sich innerlich jedoch stärkend, trat sie zu Sam und schlang ihre Arme um sie.

"Darf ich mir nicht einfach mal ein Wochenende wünschen, dass ich alleine mit der Frau verbringe, die ich liebe?", fragte sie mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln, bevor sie einen ebenso zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen eben dieser presste.

Seufzend vor Genuss akzeptierte Sam den Druck auf ihre Lippen und erwiderte ihn.

Es war kein leidenschaftliches Zungenspiel, sondern nur ein simpler Beweis der Gefühle, die sie miteinander verband.

Ein letztes Mal den Geschmack der Lippen von Sam aufnehmen mit ihrer Zunge, löste sich Janet vorsichtig von ihr ohne dabei jedoch ihre Arme von ihr zu nehmen.

Als wäre nichts passiert, setzte sie dann auch ihr Gespräch fort.

"Aber du hast Recht ... Ich habe einen kleinen Hintergedanken.", sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten, kleinen Lächeln.

"Und ... ?", hackte Sam neugierig nach als Janet sie immer weiter nur still ansah.

Doch die Brünette antwortete ihr nicht.

Stattdessen löste sie sich aus der Umarmung und nahm Sams Hand in die ihre. Ohne weiter auf ihre Freundin zu achten, zog sie sie die Treppe hoch ins Schlafzimmer.

Das stille "Was?" ignorierend, stoppte sie erst als sie und Sam direkt vor ihrem Bett standen.

Eigentlich war es schon eher ihr gemeinsames Bett, aber dadurch das sie beide in der Air Force waren und DADT wohl noch eine ganze Zeit aktiv sein würde, konnten sie nur im Stillen dies als ihr gemeinsames Heim ansehen.

Für alle anderen (nun ja, außer dem Rest von SG-1 natürlich), war es das Zuhause von der ledigen Janet Fraiser mit ihrer Adoptivtochter Cassandra, welches immer wieder gerne von der besten Freundin der Ärztin, Samantha Carter, besucht wurde.

Doch diese Gedanken über diese verdammte Politik verdrängte sie schnell. Jetzt war nur wichtig, dass sie ein ganzes Wochenende für sich alleine hatten. Sie hatten beide frei und würden hundertprozentig nicht in den Berg gerufen werden, Cassie war bei O'Neill und Daniel und auch sonst war das Haus leer. Niemanden würde es stören, wenn sie etwas lauter wären und wie Janet grinsend dachte, hatte sie genau das vor.

Sie würde Sam zum schreien bringen.

Ruhig standen sich Sam und Janet nun gegenüber.

Die Blonde trug einen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck, doch darauf ging ihre Geliebte nicht ein.

Sanft als hätte sie Angst Sam zu zerbrechen, legte sie ihre Hände auf Sams Wangen und drückte wieder einen sanften Kuss auf diese Lippen, die sie immer so lockten. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden löste sich die Anspannung in Sams Körper und sie lehnte sich an die kleinere Frau. Ohne es verhindern zu können, seufzte sie vor Genuss und gewährte damit Janets Zunge Einlass in ihrem Mund.

Immer noch sanft erkundete diese den ihr dargebotenen Mund, bevor sie langsam mit ihren Lippen und ihrer Zungen einen Weg herunter zu Sams Nacken fand. Immer wieder hielt sie inne und knabberte leicht an der hellen Haut bis sie die Verbindung zwischen Hals und Schultern erreichte. Leicht leckte und saugte sie an dieser Stelle, bis sie sicher sein konnte, dass sie ihr Zeichen auf dem Körper ihrer Geliebten zurück gelassen hatte.

Zufrieden grinsend löste sie sich leicht und betrachtete kurz ihr Werk. Sam trug inzwischen ein entspanntes Lächeln, doch ihre harten Brustwarzen bewiesen das Janets Behandlung sie nicht nur entspannt zurückgelassen hatte.

Zufrieden registrierte Janet Sams körperliche Reaktion. Bisher hatte diese anscheinend ja nichts gegen ihre Wochenendplanung. Mal schauen, ob und wann sie sich wehren würde ...

Doch über diese Frage vergeudete Janet nicht viel Zeit.

Sie hatte das Wochenende Zeit für sich, aber wenn sie wirklich alles umsetzen wollte, was sie geplant hatte ... dann musste sie jede Minute nutzen.

Aus diesem Grund wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe zu.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie Knopf für Knopfs Sams Hemd und jeder neue Zentimeter dieser freigelegten und so verlockenden Haut wurde belohnt durch einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Am Ende kniete Janet vor ihrer Geliebte und genoss den freien Blick auf den schwarzen Spitzen-BH, den Sam trug. Vorsichtig streifte sie das schwarze Hemd der Blondine von den Schultern, sodass sie nur noch in ihrem schwarzen BH und ihrer engen dunkelblauen Jeans da stand.

Kurz blickte sie hoch in diese aussagekräftigen Augen, die sie immer wieder verzauberten, doch dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf Sams restlichen Körper.

Zärtlich drückte sie einen Kuss auf den Bauchnabel der Blondine und umfuhr diesen sanft mit ihrer Zunge. Ohne sich jedoch lange daran aufhalten zu lassen, ließ sie ihren Mund weiter nach unten wandern bis er an den Saum der Jeans stieß.

Neckend fuhr sie diesen mit ihrer Zunge entlang, bevor sie langsam, viel zu langsam nach Sams Geschmack, den Knopf der Hose öffnete.

Inzwischen war ihr Atem immer schneller geworden und sie beobachtete fasziniert den Kopf der Rothaarigen, die solch wunderbaren Dinge mit ihr tat.

Ohne groß auf die Reaktion ihrer Partnerin zu achten, ließ Janet Millimeter für Millimeter den Reißverschluss der Hose herunter gleiten und jedes neue freigelegte Stückchen des schwarzen Slips wurde mit fast fieberhafter Euphorie von Janet empfangen.

Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass allein der Blick auf etwas schwarzen Stoff sie so berauschen konnte. Erst durch Sam hatte sie gelernt, wie richtig verlockend es sein kann, wenn man mehr erahnen als sehen konnte ...

Endlich war der Reißverschluss komplett offen und Janet drückte leicht die beiden Hälften der Jeans auseinander, sodass sich ihr ein schwarzes Satindreieck enthüllte.

Sich leicht die Lippen leckend, drückte sie einen Kuss auf dieses verlockende Gebiet, das sie schon bald neu erkunden würde.

Vorsichtig ließ sie die Jeans Sams Hüften hinunterrutschen bis sie in einem Haufen an ihren Füßen liegen blieb.

Der Blonden eine Hand reichend, half Janet ihr vollends die Hose auszuziehen, bevor sie sich leicht von ihrer Geliebten entfernte und den Anblick genoss.

Lange, schlanke Glieder.

Zarte, cremeweiße Haut außer an einigen Stellen wo die Sonne ihr einen schimmernden Braunfarbton gegeben hatte.

Ein wunderschönes Gesicht mit verlockenden Lippen und großen Augen, deren azurblaue Farbe Janet immer wieder in Bann schlugen.

Und all diese wunderbaren Attribute waren in nichts verhüllt als ein schwarzes Unterwäsche-Ensemble bestehend aus BH und Slip.

Wieder einmal konnte Janet nicht ihr Glück fassen.

Was hatte sie nur getan, dass sie so eine hinreißende Frau als Kollegin, Geliebte, Freundin, Partnerin verdiente ?

Kurz die Augen schließend um den Anblick auszusperren und damit wieder fähig zu sein ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, atmete die Doktorin tief durch.

Es wurde Zeit ... es wurde Zeit für Phase 1 und auch wenn sie sich darauf freute, konnte sie nicht anders als nervös zu werden wegen Sams Reaktion ...

Doch nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Mit neuem Mut öffnete Janet wieder die Augen und trat zu ihrer Geliebten.

Ende Kapitel 1


	3. Kapitel 2

**A/N: **Ganz lustige Sache. Eigentlich sollte jetzt Phase 1 kommen, aber Sam und Janet wollten was anderes. Das nächste Kapitel wird Phase 1 und naja, anstatt den geplanten 5 Kapiteln gibt es nun mindestens 11 Kapitel.

**Wortanzahl:** 1582 Wörter

**Kapitel 2 - Vorbereitung für Phase 1**

Langsam nahm Janet Sams Gesicht in ihre beiden Hände und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen.

"Sammy ...", sagte sie leise als sie sich langsam löste und während ihre Augen immer noch tief in die blaue ihrer Geliebten blickten, ließ sie sich langsam auf ihre Knie sinken.

Genauso vorsichtig und genauso langsam zog sie den schwarzen Slip, den die Blondine trug, herunter. Zentimeter für Zentimeter wurde mehr vom Geschlecht der Blondine enthüllt und ebenso wie deren Atmung wurde auch Janets immer schneller.

Egal wie oft sie Sam so sah ... es war jedes Mal aufs Neue berauschend.

Leicht glitt sie mit ihren Fingern über Sams heiße Mitte als sie ihr geholfen hatte den Slip vollends auszuziehen, doch bevor sie endlich ihre Finger dorthin führte wo die Blonde sie unbedingt haben wollte, stoppte Janet auf einmal.

Enttäuscht stöhnte Sam leicht auf als sie herunter auf den braunen Schopf blickte.

Doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, bewegte ihre Geliebte wieder ihre Finger.

Doch wieder ... hörte sie auf bevor sie endgültig Sams Mitte erreichte.

Immer wieder strich sie durch das blonde Haar und berührte fast federleicht die Haut darunter, doch nichts mehr. Nie mehr.

Frustriert biss sie sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Warum musste ihre Geliebte sie immer so quälen?

Ein letztes Mal strich Janet über Sams äußere Schamlippen und genoss das Gefühl von dem blonden, krausen Haar auf ihrer Fingerspitze.

Danach richtete sie sich langsam auf bis sie wieder Auge in Auge mit ihrer Geliebten stand.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, griff sie mit ihren Armen um deren Körper und öffnete den Verschluss des BHs.

Vorsichtig streifte sie die Träger Sams Arme herunter.

Keinen Muskel rührte die nun fast nackte Blondine als das letzte Kleidungsstück von ihrem Körper fiel.

So wie Gott (nun ja, nicht die Goa'uld-Art ...) sie schuf, stand sie nun vor dem großen Ehebett.

Direkt vor ihrer voll bekleideten Geliebten, die ein, zwei Schritte von ihr weggetreten war und deren Augen immer wieder über ihren Körper huschten.

Kurz sah Sam eine kleine rosa Zunge über Janets Lippen huschen, bevor sie wieder so da stand als wäre nichts passiert. Als hätte sie nicht schon mehrere Minuten lang ihre Geliebte gequält, deren Körper eindeutig die Spuren dieser Zeit zeigten.

Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden des Schweigens trat Janet wieder zu Sam und legte ihre rechte Hand in deren Nacken. Sanft kraulte sie das kurze Haar dort während sie weiter tief in die Augen ihrer Sammy sah.

Fast flüsternd fragte sie: "Vertraust du mir ?"

Überrascht riss Sam sich leicht zurück und blickte ihre Freundin fast geschockt an.

"Was ? ... Natürlich ? Wie kommst du darauf ?", erklang ihre besorgte Stimme während ihre Gedanken fanatisch herauszufinden versuchten ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte, weshalb Janet dies in Frage stellen musste.

Doch schnell schlang diese ihre Arme wieder um Sam und flüsterte dieser ins Ohr.

"Nichts, nichts. Es war ... eine dumme Frage. Es ist nur ... ich würde gerne etwas ausprobieren ... und ... es war dumm ... Ignorier mich einfach.", endete Janet mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem verzeihungsheischendem Lächeln als sie sich wieder löste.

"Lass uns einfach ins Bett gehen."

"Nein, ich will jetzt wissen was du damit gemeint hast", stoppte Sam jedoch ihre Geliebte in der Bewegung.

"Und noch was. Egal was du ausprobieren willst oder egal was ich mache ... ich vertraue dir immer ... Glaubst du ich würde sonst meine Karriere riskieren?"

Am Ende wurde Sams Stimme immer leiser, doch keine Sekunde lang drückte sie etwas anderes als Ehrlichkeit aus.

Es erschien der Blonden so als würde Janet sie stundenlang still ansahen, obwohl in Wirklichkeit nur ein paar Sekunden vergingen bis sie leicht nickte.

"Wenn du ... wenn du dies wirklich meinst ... dann komm."

Damit griff sie Sams linke Hand und zog sie langsam mit sich.

Ohne den Blickkontakt mit ihr zu brechen, zog sie in die Mitte des Bettes wo sie nun still einander gegenüber knieten. Sam nackt und Janet immer noch voll bekleidet, doch beide zeigten eindeutige Zeichen der Erregung.

Diese wurden jedoch ignoriert, den im Moment war etwas anderes wichtig.

Sanfte, zärtliche Küsse tauschten sie aus und leise geflüsterte "Ich liebe dich." verhallten in dem Schlafzimmer.

Letzten Endes trennten sie sich nach ein paar Minuten und nach einigen weiteren Sekunden des stillen Ansehens zierten Sams Lippen auf einmal ein schiefes Grinsen.

"Und? Willst du mir nun zeigen, was du gerne ausprobieren willst?"

"Nun ... wenn du mich so danach fragst", antwortete Janet ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen.

"Dann leg dich zuerst einmal in die Mitte des Bettes", instruierte sie ihre Freundin ruhig und half ihr sich so hinzulegen wie sie es wollte.

Als Sam gemütlich lag, beugte ihre Geliebte sich kurz herunter und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss, bevor sie vom Bett aufstand.

"Mach bitte die Augen zu. Ich möchte dich gerne überraschen", befahl Janet mit ruhiger Stimme.

Ohne Widerrede folgte Sam diesem Befehl, während sie versuchte mit ihrem Gehör herauszufinden was Janet vor hatte.

Einige Sekunden spürte sie wie die Matratze des Bettes sich leicht senkte und ein kaum hörbares Rascheln verriet ihr das Janet nun wieder bei ihr war.

Und ja, schon spürte sie wieder diese wunderbaren Lippen auf ihren.

Seufzend erwiderte sie den Kuss, der immer heftiger wurde, bis sich Janet genauso nach Luft schnappend wie sie von ihr löste.

"Sammy ... sag mir ein Wort, dass du mit dir verbindest!", erklang ihre Stimme jedoch klar aus ihrem Mund.

"Wa ... ?", brachte die Angesprochene nur verwirrt heraus, bevor sie unterbrochen wurde.

"Nicht nachdenken. Sag mir einfach, was dir gerade einfällt und was du mit mir verbindest."

Immer noch verwirrt, konnte Sam nicht anders und das nennen was ihr als erstes einfiel.

"Janet ... also, deinen Namen mein ich!"

Sie wusste nicht was ihre Geliebte von ihr wollte, doch ihre Antwort schien richtig zu sein, den auf einmal breitete sich ein zärtliches Lächeln auf deren Gesicht aus.

"Das ist süß", sagte sie leise bevor sie wieder einen kleinen Kuss auf Sams Lippen platzierte, "aber leider nicht das woran ich gedacht habe. Sag mir etwas, wovon du normalerweise nicht im Schlafzimmer redest und was du tief im Innersten mit dir verbindest."

Sich über die Lippen leckend, sah Sam hoch zu ihrer Partnerin. Sie verstand nicht was diese wollte, doch sie würde alles tun um sie zufrieden zu stellen, darum nannte sie das erste was ihr einfiel.

"Naquadagenerator."

Fassungslos blickte Janet die Blondine an bevor sie sich das Kichern nicht mehr verkneifen konnte. Doch nach einem Blick auf Sams Miene, die Verwirrung und Kränkung zeigte, stoppte sie wieder.

"Tut ... mir leid ... aber ... das ist so ein typisches Wort für dich.", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Es wird schwierig für dich dies zu sagen, aber es ist wirklich ein Wort, das zu dir passt."

Um ihre Reaktion und ihre Worte noch weiter zu entschärfen, hauchte sie einen kleinen Kuss auf Sams leicht geschwollene Lippen.

"Erfahr ich nun worum es geht?", fragte Sam nachdem ihre Lippen wieder frei waren.

Grinsend nickte Janet.

"Ja, ich habe dich wirklich nun lange genug auf die Folter gespannt. Vergiss aber dein Wort nicht ... du kannst es ... als eine Art Rettungsanker sehen ... wenn ich irgendwas mache, dass du nicht magst, sag es und ich höre auf ... und höre mir deine Bedenken an ... Verstanden?", sagte sie während sie mit ihrer Hand leicht nach hinten griff um irgendwas zu holen, was Sam nicht sehen konnte.

"Verstanden", sagte Sam ruhig und leicht hibbelig, weil sie endlich wissen wollte was Janet vor hatte, wenn gleich ...

"Dann schließe bitte deine Augen", erklang wieder die Stimme ihrer Geliebten und schnitt so Sams Gedankengang ab.

Nickend erfüllte die Blondine den Wunsch und schon Sekunden später spürte sie wie sich etwas über ihre Augen legte. Leicht wurde ihr Kopf angehoben und dann ... war alles Dunkel. Selbst Licht drang nicht mehr durch Sams Lider.

Sie gewöhnte sich gerade an dieses Gefühl als auf einmal ihre recht Hand hoch gehoben wurde bis es den Bettkasten erreichte und dann ... spürte sie auf einmal was fluffiges um ihre Gelenke.

Verwirrt ruckte Sam kurz an ihrer Hand, doch sie kannte sie kaum bewegen.

Kaum das sie etwas sagen konnte, geschah die gleiche Prozedur mit ihrer anderen Hand.

"Was soll das?", wollte sie fragen, doch bevor ein Wort ihren Mund verlassen konnte, lag ein Finger auf ihren Lippen.

"Shhh, vertrau mir", erklang dicht an ihrem rechten Ohr die Stimme ihrer Geliebten.

Leicht nickend folgte Sam der stillen Aufforderung als sie auf einmal spürte wie ihre Beine gespreizt wurden.

Nun etwas aufgeregt leckte die Blondine ihre nun leicht trockenen Lippen und spürte wie sie langsam wieder feuchter wurde. Hitze schoss in ihr Geschlecht, während Janet mit ihrer Hand Sams linkes Bein herunter strich und ... auch um dieses etwas herum machte.

Verwirrt versuchte die nun fast komplett gefesselte herauszufinden was dort um ihren Knöchel war, aber das einzigste was sie erkennen ... erfühlen konnte, war das es nicht so fluffig war wie diese Dinge um ihre Handgelenke.

Nachdem wie es sich anfühlte, schien es ein ... Tuch(?) zu sein. Sekunden später spürte Sam dann auch das gleiche Gefühl um ihr anderes Fußgelenk und nun ... war sie vollkommen ihrer Geliebten ausgeliefert.

Mit gespreizten Armen und vor allem gespreizten Beinen. Nackt wie sie geschaffen wurde während ihre Peinigerin immer noch alle ihre Kleidungsstücke trug.

Ohne Chance sich zu befreien oder etwas zu sehen konnte sie nur noch darauf warten was Janet mit ihr geplant hatte.

Ende Kapitel 3


	4. Kapitel 3

**Wortanzahl:** 2302 Wörter

**Kapitel ****3 - Phase 1**

Leicht sich die Lippen leckend, sah Janet herunter auf ihre ... Beute. Vollkommen hilflos war sie ihr ausgeliefert ... ihr vollkommen vertrauend.

Vorsichtig glitt sie mit allen Vieren über das Bett bis sie zwischen Sams gespreizten Beinen kniete. Sanft drückte sie einen Kuss auf den kleinen Bauchnabel, der sie so verlockte, bevor sie langsam ... mit ihrer Zunge einen Pfad nach unten fand. Immer näher und näher kam sie Sams Mitte, die verhüllt war durch blondes Haar.

Bevor ihre Lippen es jedoch berührten, hob sie wieder ihren Mund hoch. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und griff zur Seite. Dorthin wo vorhin auch die Tücher und die Handschellen lagen, war noch so einiges anderes was sie gerne mit Sam ausprobieren wollte, doch jetzt ... jetzt war es erstmal Zeit ihrer Geliebten zu zeigen welche Wirkung es hatte, wenn man ihr einen der Sinne nahm.

Ohne länger zu zögern, nahm sie eine lange Feder in die Hand. Es war eine lange, weiße, welcher ihrem Namen alle Ehre machte. Zart und weich wie ein Windhauch war die Berührung auf der Haut. Sie konnte jemanden quälen, aber auch ... unendlichen Genus bescheren.

Janet war sich jedoch noch nicht sicher, was diese Feder für Sam bedeuten würde. Wusste nicht, ob sie eine liebevolle Liebhaberin sein würde oder ... eine quälende Foltermeisterin. Doch als sie ihren Blick senkte, ergab sich eine Antwort auf diese Frage wie von selbst ...

Vorsichtig, ja kaum berührend, senkte sie die Spitze der Feder und umkreiste mit ihr Sams Brustwarzen, die inzwischen wieder deutlich durch die Erregung der Blondine, sowie durch die kühle Luft beeinflusst waren. Steil streckten sie sich empor und lockten die Brünette, doch sie verbot sich ihrem Hunger zu folgen. Nicht sie war jetzt wichtig, sondern ihre Geliebte. Nur so könnte sie es schaffen Phase 2 einzuleiten ...

Kaum mit der Federspitze berührte sie den Warzenhof von Sams linker Brustwarze und umfuhr sie leicht. Ein Kreis. Zwei Kreise. Immer weiter ließ sie die Feder die Haut nur minimal berühren und es war ihr ... als könnte sie direkt sehen wie sich die Haut immer weiter zusammen zog.

Aber nicht nur dieser Körperteil war von dieser kleinen Behandlung beeinflusst. Auch Sams Atmung war inzwischen wieder etwas schneller geworden und ein Blick auf ihre Mitte ... zeigte sie leicht glänzend.

Zufrieden lächelnd wegen diesem Ergebnis zog sie langsam die Feder weg und senkte ihren Kopf. Ebenso leicht wie die Berührung der Feder war auch der Kuss den sie nun auf diesen wunderbaren Körperteil drückte ... nein hauchte. Kurz schnellte ihre Zunge hervor, unfähig der Versuchung zu widerstehen und nahm diesen wunderbaren, ureigenen Geschmack von Sam auf.

Doch dann riss sich Janet wieder zusammen. Nein, dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Tief durchatmend richtete sie sich wieder auf.

Kurz blickte sie hoch in das Gesicht ihrer Geliebten, das inzwischen leicht errötet war. Leicht lächelnd wegen Sams roter Wangen, die sie fast wie ein kleines Mädchen erschienen lassen, drückte sie schnell je einen Kuss auf diese verlockende Rote und wandte sich dann wieder etwas tieferen Körperteilen zu.

Nur Millimeter über der Haut fuhr sie mit der Feder entlang. Genoss den Anblick von Sams Gänsehaut, die sich mit jeder weiteren Berührung ausbreitete. Fuhr langsam über eine ihrer Wange den schlanken Hals entlang herunter zu ihrem Schlüsselbein und umfuhr dann die Konturen von Sams vollen Brüsten.

Immer weiter nach unten ließ sie die Feder gleiten, umspielte mit ihr kurz den kleinen Nabel der Blondine, bevor sie nach einigen Momenten den Bereich erreichte, wo die Haut durch leicht krauses Haar bedeckt war. Verspielt umfuhr sie die äußeren Schamlippen, die inzwischen leicht feucht glänzten, bevor sie die Spitze der Feder immer engere Kreise ziehen ließ.

Nach jedem neuen Entlangfahren kam sie dem kleinen Knopf immer näher und immer lauter wurde auch das Keuchen und Stöhnen ihrer Geliebten, die selbst durch ihre verbleibenden Sinne nur erraten konnte was Janet als nächstes vorhat und was als nächstes mit ihr passieren würde.

Inzwischen konnte sie schon nicht mehr anders als sich zu wehren und sich in ihren Fesseln zu winden. Sie wollte befreit werden von diesen Fesseln und die Feder oder noch besser die Finger oder die Zunge ihrer Geliebten zu dem Ort lenken, der so nach Aufmerksamkeit schrie. Sie wollte sehen wie ihre Janet über sie kniete und sie verwöhnte. Sie wollte deren erregten Brustwarzen, die sie vorhin so kurz spüren durfte, als Janet ihren Körper herunter geglichen war, schmecken und mit ihrem Mund umspielen. Sie wollte so viel, doch sie konnte davon nichts. Sie war Janet hilflos ausgeliefert. Nur ihre Geliebte alleine konnte bestimmen was sie fühlen würde und wann ihr pochendes Geschlecht endlich erlöst werden würde...

Zufrieden grinsend nahm Janet die Feder von Sams Haut, was mit einem fast verzweifelten Schluchzen von dieser belohnt wurde. Ebenso wie die Mitte von Sam war nun auch die Federspitze feucht und glänzte im Licht der Schlafzimmerlampe. Minutenlang hatte sie immer und immer wieder mit ihr dieses verlockende Gebiet von Sams Körper umfuhren, doch nie hatte sie vollends den kleinen Teil berührt, der so nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.

Janet wollte die Blondine nur reizen und immer näher an den Gipfel der Lust bringen. Nichts weiter. Noch war nicht die Zeit, dass sie es Sam erlauben konnte zu kommen. Egal wie sehr sie es liebte zu hören und zu sehen, wie die Blondine darum bettelte endlich erlöst zu werden, noch war Phase 1 nicht abgeschlossen.

Fast zaghaft strich sie noch ein letztes Mal mit der breiten Seite der Feder über das komplette äußere Geschlecht der Blonden, bevor sie die Feder leicht ableckte und dann aus ihrer Hand legte. Nun war es Zeit für die nächste Erfahrung für Sam...

Diese spürte auf einmal wie etwas kaltes auf ihren Körper tropfte. Immer noch zitternd durch die vorige Behandlung durch Janet konnte sie es nicht verhindern, zusammen zu zucken bei diesem Sinneseindruck. Erst auf ihre Brüste, dann herunter auf ihren Bauch und dann ... auf ihr Geschlecht tropfte diese kalte, sich klebrig anfühlende Masse.

"Wa...?", brachte sie nach Atem ringend heraus, bevor sie auf einmal bekannte Lippen auf ihrem Körper spürte.

Aufstöhnend kam ihr gefesselter Körper dem Mund so gut wie möglich entgegen, als erfahrene Lippen langsam ihre Brustwarzen umfuhren und jeden weiteren Fleck, wo sie vorher noch Kälte gespürt hatte. Fast wie bei einem Eis umfuhr die Zunge ihre Brüste, nahm jedes Bisschen der Masse in sich auf und neckte sie immer weiter durch kleine Bisse, die überall auf ihrem Oberkörper verteilt wurden, als der Mund der Spur der Masse folgte.

Wieder wanderte Janet immer und immer tiefer herab an Sams Körper als sie langsam die Schlagsahne aufleckte und dabei ihre Geliebte mit Erinnerungen an ihr Liebesspiel versah. Schon bald und fast zu früh für ihr Empfinden, hatte sie deren Oberkörper von allen Spüren der süßen Sahne bereinigt.

Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf Sams Unterkörper und nach einem Blick in das rote und verschwitzte Gesicht ihrer Geliebten... wurde ihr klar, dass sie beide endlich den Hauptgang brauchten.

Auch ihr Geschlecht pochte inzwischen stark und verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit, doch sie wusste, es war noch nicht ihre Zeit. Erst war Sam wichtig, weshalb sie sich wieder zwischen deren Beine kniete und langsam mit ihrem Mund auf die Sahne blies. Diese war inzwischen immer mehr geschmolzen und Janets Atem verteilte sie noch mehr auf und in Sam, welche auf diesen erneuten Angriff nur mit einem Aufschrei und einem Hochstoßen ihres Beckens reagierte.

Erschöpft ließ sie ihren Körper zurück aufs Bett fallen, als nach dieser kurzen Berührung nichts weiter passierte. Nur ihr Geschlecht pochte immer stärker und wurde immer nasser, doch Janet schien dies nicht zu reagieren. Schluchzend konnte Sam nur noch hervorstoßen. "Bitte Janet...", bevor langsam einige Tränen durch ihre Augenbinde hervortraten.

"Oh Sammy, nicht weinen... bald... ich verspreche es dir.", erklang Janets leise Stimme als sie zärtlich die Tränen von der Wangen der Blondine wegküsste.

"Versprochen?", erklang die fast kindlich klingende Stimme von der Gefesselten und bei der Janet nicht anders reagieren konnte. Zärtlich drückte sie ihren Mund auf den Sam und raubte ihr noch mehr den Atem. Immer wieder umfuhr sie mit ihrer Zunge die Zähne ihrer Geliebten, spielte mit der Zunge die sich ihr mutig entgegensetzte und kostete den Geschmack ihrer eigenen Astrophysikern.

Atemlos lösten sich die Beiden nach einigen Minuten wieder voneinander und nach einem letzten kurzen Kuss mit geschlossenen Lippen, nahm Janet wieder ihre vorige Position ein. Ohne weiter auf Sams Proteste und ihr Betteln zu achten, blies sie ein weiteres Mal auf Sams Geschlecht, was diese vollkommen verstummen ließ.

Langsam, wie eine Katze, leckte sie die inzwischen fast vollkommen geschmolzene Sahne auf. Diese war zum Teil schon einen Weg über Sams Geschlecht fast auf das Bettlaken getropft und da Janet nichts verschwenden wollte... leckte sie langsam die Spur von unten nach oben ab. Immer und immer wieder leckte und leckte sie. Jedes Fleckchen, das mit der Sahne in Berührung kam, wurde ausführlich von ihrem Mund beachtet bis sie endlich zu Sams Kern kam. Wie die Katze, die bald den Kanarienvogel bekommt, leckte sie sich hungrig über die Lippen und genoss ein weiteres Mal den wunderbaren Mix aus Sams Eigengeschmack und der Sahne. Erst dann senkte sie ihren Mund und saugte die rote und geschwollene Klitoris ihrer Geliebte ohne weitere Verzögerungen leicht in ihren Mund. Ein Schrei ihres Namens war ihre Belohnung.

Angespornt dadurch umspielte sie weiter mit ihrer Zunge diesen kleinen Knopf und saugte ihn immer wieder in ihren Mund. Jeder weiterer Schrei, jedes weiteres Keuchen war ihre Belohnung und sie war süchtig nach diesen. Immer höher und immer verzweifelter sollte Sams Stimme ihren Namen schreien bis sie ihr endlich erlaubte die Erlösung zu finden.

Aus diesem Grund löste sie eine ihrer Hände, die vorher das Becken der Blonden auf das Bett gedrückt hatten, und fuhr langsam das Geschlecht der Blonden mit ihrem Mittelfinger nach, während ihre Zunge weiter tätig war. Immer und immer wieder arbeiteten ihr Finger und ihre Zunge zusammen und immer lauter wurde Sams Stimme, die inzwischen leicht heiser klang. Doch es war noch nicht genug. Egal wie sehr ihr Geschlecht nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangte, egal wie viele Stunden inzwischen vergangen waren in ihrem Liebesspiel und egal wie wunderbar Sam klang und aussah... es war nicht genug. Nicht genug um ihr, Janets, tiefstes Inneres zu befrieden.

Aus diesem Grund löste sie nach einigen weiteren Sekunden ihren Mund von Sams Klitoris, sodass nur noch ihr Mittelfinger die angeschwollenen Schamlippen der Blondine berührten. Ein kurzer Blick in das Gesicht dieser sagte Janet das sie bald ihr Ziel erreicht haben würde.

Rot, Tränenspuren, leicht blutig gebissene Lippen und Haaren, die am Gesicht klebten. Kein Supermodel hätte in diesem Moment für die Brünette attraktiver sein können. Und als ihr klar wurde, dass dieser Anblick wirklich ihrer war und sie die Einzige war, die ihn je wieder genießen würde... da hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihr Herz vor Glück zersprang.

In diesem Moment konnte sie nicht anders. Kurz drückte sie einen Kuss auf Sams Lippen um ihr so still zu zeigen, was sie gerade empfand. Schmeckte Sams Blut auf ihren ebenfalls geschwollenem Mund, bevor sie sich wieder löste und ohne Vorwarnung ihren Mittelfinger in Sams Mitte stieß.

Fasziniert sah sie zu wie ihre Geliebte ihren Körper durchbog um den Finger vollends in sich aufzunehmen. Jede neuen Regung im Gesicht ihrer Geliebten nahm sie auf und reagierte darauf. Doch nicht so wie Sam es wollte. Immer wieder erklang deren bettelnde Stimme mit Worten und Sätzen wie "Bitte!", "Gott, ja!" und dem persönlichen Favorit der Brünetten: "JANET! und doch reagierte diese nur dadurch das sie langsam ihren Finger aus dem Körper der Blondine zog.

Es war egal, dass Sam wieder die Tränen über die Wangen lief, Janet konnte ihr noch nicht den Höhepunkt gönnen. Egal, ob die Nässe von Sams Geschlecht inzwischen schon ihre Beine und auf das Bett herunter tropfte. Egal, wie sehr sie Sam verstand. Egal, wie sehr auch sie langsam nur noch das eine wollte. Erst musste sie der Blondine klar machen, dass sie Janet in diesem Moment gnadenlos ausgeliefert war und dann... würde Sam ihr auch danken...

Wieder stieß sie leicht mit ihrem Finger in Sams enge Mitte, die so stark pochte, dass sogar Janet es spürte. Jeden erneuten Herzschlag von Sam spürte sie durch ihren Finger. Mit jedem neuen Eindringen und mit jedem neuen Herausziehen kam es ihr vor als würde es immer stärker werden, als würde Sam immer enger werden, doch dies interessierte Janet kaum noch. Ihr Blick war gefesselt von dem Gesicht ihrer Geliebten und ihren Reaktionen. Nichts anderes war im Moment wichtiger.

Langsam weitete sie das Geschlecht, während ihr Blick nie wanderte. Immer und immer wieder stieß sie mit ihrem Mittelfinger in die Mitte der Blondine, bevor sie fast qualvoll langsam auf einmal drei Finger in Sam einführte und mit jedem weiteren Millimeter, der sie weitete... stieg Sam höher auf den Gipfel der Lust und endlich... endlich zeugte Janet Gnade. Sobald ihre Finger komplett in Sam versenkt waren, rieb sie mit ihrem Daumen über Sams Klitoris. Umfuhr immer wieder diesen kleinen Knopf und rammte dabei fast schmerzhaft immer und immer wieder ihre Finger zurück in das pochende Geschlecht ihrer Geliebten. Ein Höhepunkt, zwei Höhepunkt, drei Höhepunkt. Janet hörte erst auf als Sams Stimme verstummte und sie halb bewusstlos vor ihr lag.

Langsam entzog sie ihre Finger aus der überempfindlichen Mitte ihrer Freundin und band sie vorsichtig los. Diese bekam davon schon nichts mehr mit. Müde durch ihre Orgasmen und dem stundenlangen Vorspiel war sie schon längst im Land der Träume. Leise ging Janet ins Badezimmer, wo sie einen Waschlappen holte. Ohne Sam aufzuwecken, wusch sie schnell ihre Geliebte, wobei sie nicht widerstehen konnte immer wieder mit ihren Händen leicht über deren Haut zu streichen. Als sie fertig war, drückte sie Sam einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn und ging wieder ins Badezimmer, den nun... nun brauchte ein Körperteil von IHR dringend Beachtung...

Ende Kapitel 4


	5. Kapitel 4

**Wortanzahl: **1611Wörter

**Kapitel 4 - Der Anfang vom Anfang**

"Captain! Sam! Bitte wachen sie auf!"

Blinzend öffnete die Angesprochene ihre Augen und sah direkt in die Augen der Person, die sie liebte. Besorgt musterte diese sie, doch als sie sah das Sam wach war, hellte wie aus dem Nichts ein Lächeln das besorgte Gesicht von Janet Fraiser auf.

"Gott sei Dank! Wir haben uns alle schon solche Sorgen gemacht.", sagte sie als sie vorsichtig anfing Sam zu untersuchen.

Immer noch benommen, registrierte Sam, was Janet mit ihr tat, doch außer einem kleinen "Huh?" konnte sie nichts erwidern.

Immer wieder fielen ihr die Augen zu.

Sie war so müde …

Aber Janet war unerbittlich.

Sie piekste Sams Körper gnadenlos.

Doch diese konnte es nach langer Übung ignorieren und war fast wieder eingeschlafen als Janet auf einmal mit ihrer kleinen, geliebten Taschenlampe direkt in ihre Augen strahlte.

Unüberraschenderweise war die Blondine nun wach.

"Boah, spinnst du Janet?", entwich es ihr unweigerlich, als sie ihre Handballen auf ihre Augen drückte, um die schwarzen Punkte, die schön blinkten, loszuwerden.

Ohne jegliche Reue steckte diese jedoch nur ihr Folterobjekt weg und machte eine Notiz auf einem Krankenblatt.

"Nun, zumindest bist du jetzt wach."

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Sam leise als ihre Augen sich langsam, normalisiert hatten und sie nun wieder Janet klar und deutlich sehen konnte.

"Gott, siehst du heute wieder hinreißend aus.", entwich ihr es unweigerlich, als sie die Brünette nun in ihrem weißen Arztkittel und ihrer Uniform sah.

Janets Wangen überzogen sich mit einer leichten Röte, doch schnell wurde dies mit einem verwirrten Blick ergänzt.

"Äh danke, aber ich trage das doch immer."

Sam schien jedoch selbst von ihrem Gesagten überrascht zu sein, bevor sie sich jedoch stoppen konnte, sprach sie weiter.

"JA, aber du siehst auch immer umwerfend aus."

Diesmal war ihr überraschter Blick unübersehbar und auch Janets Miene wandelte sich zu einem besorgten.

"Captain, wie fühlen sie sich?", fragte sie als sie wieder dichter an das Bett herantrat.

Ohne einen Moment des Zögerns beantwortet die Blondine auch wieder ihre Frage.

"Gut, nur bin ich total sexuell frustriert. Ich möchte endlich wieder Sex haben. Vibratoren und die eigenen Finger werden irgendwann langweilig. Ich brauche endlich wieder einen anderen Körper zwischen meinen Schenkeln. Egal ob Mann oder Frau! Oh Gott, war erzähle ich dir, äh ihnen! Oh Gott!"

Inzwischen hochrot vergrub Sam ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Auch Janet hatte inzwischen eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe angenommen, aber schnell überwog ihre Besorgnis über ihre Beschämung. Selbst wenn diese Enthüllung ihre Fantasie arg anregte …

"Captain, erinnern sie sich was passiert ist?", fragte sie als sie zum Telefon, das an der Wand hing, ging.

"Natürlich weiß ich was passiert ist. Ich bin doch nicht blöd!"

Dieses Mal war Sams Stimme genervt und hatte diesen Bist-du-blöd-sowas-zu-fragen-Unterton. Gar nicht darauf eingehend, ordnete Janet schnell die Vorbereitung eines Gehirn-Scans an und sagte dann auch dem General Bescheid.

Etwas war eindeutig faul bei Captain Samantha 'Höflichkeit ist eine Tugend' Carter.

Erst danach wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Freundin zu. Genervt, aber auch deutlich nervös sah diese ihr entgegen.

"Janet, was ist mit mir los?", fragte sie mit einer Stimme, die eindeutig ihre Angst zeigte, und noch nie hatte Janet erlebt, dass Sam ihre Gefühle so offen zeigte. Dies machte ihr fast mehr Sorgen als die Kommentare, die Sam seit ihrem Erwachen geäußert hatte …

"Bitte schildere mir an was du dich erinnerst.", sagte sie beruhigend, als sie wieder an Sams Bett trat. Diesmal antwortete ihr Sam auch ernsthaft.

"Ok, wir waren zum ersten Mal auf PX irgendwas, wobei diese Bezeichnungen echt blöd sind. Ich kann sie mir nie richtig merken. Ich bin erstaunt, dass ich sie noch nie vergessen habe wie es der Colonel macht, aber na ja, anders als der bin ich intelligent genug um vorher die Vorbereitungsberichte zu lesen."

Leicht grinsend lauschte Janets Sam Geplapper, denn anders konnte man es nicht bezeichnen. Jetzt gab es jedoch wichtiges, weswegen sie leider die Blondine unterbrechen musste. 

"Sam, auch wenn ich denke, dass sie Recht haben.", sagte sie immer noch grinsend. 

"… würde ich gerne erfahren was ihnen als letztes auf dem Planet passiert ist." 

"Ok, ok, ist ja gut. Manno, Daniel darf doch auch immer abschweifen!" Sams Tonfall war leicht schmollend, doch sobald sie merkte WIE sie klang und WAS sie sagte, verzog sich ihr Gesicht leicht vor Verzweiflung. 

"Scheiße, was ist denn mit mir los?", fragte sie.

Janet wünschte sie so sehr, dass sie ihre Freundin trösten könnte, aber solange ihr Blutergebnis nicht zurück war und der Scan nicht gemacht wurde, blieb ihr nichts anderes als nur ruhig die Hand der Blondine in die ihre zu nehmen und sie leicht zu streicheln.

Überraschenderweise schien dies jedoch Wirkung zu zeigen, den auf einmal schloss Sam die Augen und in ihrem Körper löste sich eine Anspannung, die Janet vorher noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Nur die normalen Geräusche der Krankenstation hallten durch den Raum, während die beiden Frauen für einige Momente so still da saßen. Sam immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen gegen ihr Kopfkissen gelehnt und Janet mit besorgten Augen, die jede kleinste Regung von ihrer besten Freundin in sich aufnahm.

Ein weiteres Mal atmete Sam tief ein und aus, bevor sie wieder ihre Augen öffnete und Janets Blick erwiderte. Kurz erschien es ihr so als würde sie noch ein anderes Gefühl in diesen aussagekräftigen braunen Augen erkennen, doch selbst ihr Hirn, dass im Moment eindeutig nicht in Ordnung war, konnte sich nicht so sehr anlügen. Mehr als Freundschaft und Besorgnis würde sie nie sehen und dies war auch genug, nur leider schien dies ihr Verstand im Moment nicht zu begreifen. Sie wollte gerade wieder mit einem Kommentar herausplatzen, der wieder mehr als peinlich gewesen wäre, als Janet sie unwissentlich unterbrach.

"Sam... ich weiß, dass es dir im Moment nicht leicht fällt, aber ich muss wirklich wissen was genau passiert."

"Natürlich Janet, für dich mache ich doch natürlich alles. Ich würde sogar ein Kleid für dich anziehen und du weißt bestimmt wie sehr ich so was. Nach der Sache auf dem Mongolenplaneten konnten der Colonel und Daniel ja nicht den Mund darüber halten, dass ich dieses blaue Kleid anziehen musste. Aber zumindest konnte ich beweisen, dass ich trotz meines Busens genauso stark bin wie die Kerle. Mann, dass war ein Genuss dieses Häuptling zu besiegen. Ich wünschte mir wirklich, dass ich das auch manchmal mit den Marines hier machen könnte. Ist es den wirklich so schwer zu glauben, dass eine Frau wunderschön, intelligent UND stark sein kann? Aber wem sag ich das. Du musst das bestimmt auch erleiden, aber bei der Sache mit Hathor hatten wir es ihnen ja gezeigt und oh Gott, du warst so scharf als du Pläne geschmiedet hast und alles. Aber na ja, das weißt du ja, und uh, du wolltest ja über den Planeten wissen. Also, dass war da so ein komischer Altar, der mein Messgerät zum Ausschlagen gebracht hat. Es waren keine riskanten Werte, aber ich hatte Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht aus einem Stoff besteht, den wir nutzen können zur Energiegewinnung. Doch dann hab ich ihn berührt und *puff.*"

All dies hatte Sam so schnell erzählt, dass Janet sich wirklich fragte, ob sie dazwischen Luft geholt hatte. Doch schon nach den ersten Sätzen musste sie gestehen, dass sie diese Sorge vergaß. Stattdessen musste sie eher dagegen ankämpfen entweder zu seufzen, weil Sam so süß war, oder rot zu werden, weil diese sie schon wieder gelobt hatte.

Zumindest stimmte ihr Bericht jedoch mit dem überein was schon der Colonel, Daniel und Teal'c bei der Nachbesprechung berichten hatte. Amnesie war also wirklich nicht mehr zu befürchten. Nur der Fakt, dass Sam nicht mehr zu denken schien, bevor sie sprach, war besorgniserregend.

Doch während sie beruhigend die Hand der Blondine tätschelte, die sich peinlich berührt die Decke über den Kopf geschoben hatte (und nein, dieses Bild ließ Janet nicht schon wieder innerlich seufzen... na gut, ein kleines bisschen schon, aber dies wusste ja niemand!), überlegte sie was sie als nächstes tun könnte. Das Ganze klang nämlich eher nach einer Aufgabe für Daniel und seine Übersetzer als für sie. Egal wie unangenehm es ihr war.

Was sollte sie jedoch tun?

Nun, sie hatte zwar eine Idee, aber dies war eher wegen etwas anderem...

"Sam... Sammy... wach auf!"

Irritiert blinzelnd blickte die Angesprochene hoch und sah direkt in das leicht lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Freundin. Sich kurz umschauend, zeigte sie nicht in der Krankenstation, sondern in ihrem und Janets Bett.

Diese blickte sie besorgt an und unweigerlich fiel Sam wieder ihr Traum ein. Denn dies war das eben gewesen... Ein Traum über den Tag, wo die beiden ein Paar wurden. Natürlich konnte es nur das gewesen sein. Wie sonst hätte sie das Ganze auch erleben können als wäre sie sowohl sie selber als auch Janet?

Diese musterte sie immer noch, bevor sie mit ruhig fragte. "Sam, was ist denn los? Hattest du einen Alptraum? Oder bist du immer noch halb in deinem Schlaf gefangen?"

Sam sah eindeutig die Sorge in Janets Augen, doch sie konnte nur lächeln. Dies war nicht nur Sorge um eine Patientin oder Freundin. Dies war _mehr_.

"Nein, nein, es ist alles okay... Ich habe mich im Traum nur an was schönes erinnert, aber wach zu sein ist noch schöner."

"Schön?", war der leiser Kommentar ihrer Freundin, bevor sich auf einmal ein verschmitztes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Möchtest du etwas machen, was das Wachsein noch schöner macht?"

Mit diesen Worten drückte die Brünette auch gleich ihre Lippen auf die von Sam und die hatte wirklich keine Probleme damit sich so abzulenken zu lassen. Besonders, weil Janet wirklich Recht hatte... und dies bewies sie auch gleich durch ihre neue Idee, doch auch gegen diese hatte Sam eindeutig nichts...

Ende Kapitel 4

**A/N:** Okay, ich bin nicht so damit zufrieden, aber ich habe lange nicht mehr an dieser Fic weiter geschrieben und langsam möchte ich sie gerne beenden. Besonders, weil mir ein gewisser Jemand *hust* Blood-Angel *hust* im Nacken sitzt.

Darum meine Frage. Hat euch dieses Kapitel mit Plot (und ohne Sex) gefallen? Und was denkt ihr ist Janets nächste Idee?


	6. Kapitel 5

**Wortanzahl:** 632 Wörter

**Kapitel 5**

Nervös, aber mehr als freudig erregt, blickte Janet immer wieder zu der Badtür. Diese dünne Holzplatte trennte sie von dem was sie so sehr begehrte. Mit wenigen Schritten könnte sie vom Bett aufstehen und den Raum überquert haben. Es waren nur wenige Meter. Es wären nur wenige Sekunden und sie wäre bei der Tür. Ein kurzer Herunterdrücken des Türgriffes und sie könnte die Tür aufstoßen. Ein weiterer Schritt und sie wäre von ihrem Schlafzimmer in ihrem Bad. Es ist so einfach. So verlockend. Sie wollte es. Gott, wie sehr wollte sie es tun.

Aber sie war stark. Sie wurde es durchhalten. Sie würde warten. Würde die Vorfreude genießen. Würde sie sich nicht verderben.

Trotz allem biss sie immer wieder auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Ließ ihre Fantasie spielen und betete, dass sich die Tür endlich öffnete. Sie sollte enthüllen was sie verbarg. Dies, von dem sich Janets Fantasie schon alle möglichen Varianten ausgemalt hatte.

Ohne, dass sie es richtig merkte, glitten Janets Hände während der ganze Zeit über ihren Körper, während sie auf die Badtür blickte und ihre Vorstellungskraft spielen ließ. Kleine Finger glitten über zarte Haut, umfingen feste Brüste, umspielten Brustwarzen und glitten langsam einen festen Bauch hinab, bevor die Fingerspitzen Seide berührten.

Ein kastanienbrauner Slip und ein passender BH verhüllten den kleinen, zierlichen Körper, der sich im Bett räkelte. Immer noch fixierte Janet mit ihrem Blick die Badtür als erst zaghaft, aber dann immer mutiger ihr Zeigefinger über ihre verhüllte Scham fuhr. Ihr Fingernagel strich immer wieder über ihre Schamlippen und ließen sie das Gefühl von Seide auf ihrer heißen Mitte genießen. Mit jeder weiteren Minute verteilte sich deren Hitze weiter in ihrem Körper.

Schweiß ließ ihre Haut glänzen, während ihre Hände immer weiter ihren Körper erkundeten. Eine Hand knetete erst sanft und dann immer härter eine ihrer seidenbedeckten Brüste, Finger kniffen in die Brustwarze und ließen Janet den kurzen, stechenden Schmerz genießen. Es war ein Gefühl, der zu ihrer Mitte strahlte und die Hitze in dieser erhöhte.

Immer und immer wieder rieben währenddessen Janets Finger ihrer anderen Hand über ihre Mitte, die mit jedem federleichten Strich feuchter wurde. Zarte Seide wurde rauer, fuhr über die überempfindliche haut und zog die Nässe in sich auf.

Der Duft ihrer Erregung umhüllte Janet und erinnerte sie an die vergangenen Stunden. Ohne es verhindern zu können, schlossen sich ihre Augen, während auf einmal Sam mit lustverhangenem Gesicht vor ihr im Bett lag. Keuchen und Stöhnen erfüllte die Luft. Ein Stakkato, ein Duett aus Janets und Sams Stimme, während Janets Erinnerung und Berührung die Hitze in ihrem Körper immer mehr zum Kochen brachte.

Härter und schneller, ohne Rücksicht oder Vorsicht, nur mit dem Ziel der Erlösung, rieben Janets Fingern über ihr Geschlecht. Finger kniffen den Ort, den die Seide verbarg, und Stöhnen vertrieb die Stille.

Sie wollte mehr. Sie brauchte mehr. Immer tiefer gruben sich Janets Finger zwischen die Falten ihres Geschlechts. Die Barriere aus Stoff, ein Hindernis und ein Genuss. Immer und immer wieder rieb die Seide gegen ihr erhitztes Fleisch, war in ihr und auf ihr, umfing sie.

Die Hitze und Feuchte aus ihrem Körper tränkte den weichen Stoff, der alles wieder gab und gierig mehr in sich aufnahm.

Ohne Rücksicht auf die Seidenbarriere gruben sich die Finger weiter in Janets Geschlecht, teilten ihre Schamlippen und rieben, gruben sich in ihr Inneres.

Härter, immer härter.

Schneller, immer schneller, wurde die Bewegung von Janets Hand.

Lauter, immer lauter, wurde ihr Stöhnen.

Größer, immer größer wurde ihre Frustration.

Es war nicht genug. Sie brauchte mehr.

Frustriert, aber immer noch keuchend, öffnete sie ihre Augen und erblickten eine stöhnende Sam in einem Schulmädchenkostüm, deren Hand unter ihrem Rock vergraben war und ihren Kopf vor Verzücken in den Nacken zurückgeworfen hatte, während sie sich mit ihrer freien Hand an den Türrahmen festklammerte.

Ende Kapitel 5


	7. Kapitel 6

**Warnung: **BDSM in Form von einem (inzestuösem) Rollenspiel

**Wortanzahl:** 1392 Wörter

**Kapitel 6**

Weiße Kniestrümpfe verdeckten muskulöse Beine und gingen über in cremeweiße Schenkel, die erst nach einigen Zentimetern durch einen schwarzen Faltenminirock wieder verdeckt wurden. Eine Bewegung und ein weißer Slip lugte hervor. Unschuldig, aber doch verführerisch.

Nur wenige Zentimeter weiter höher ging der Rock in eine weiße, fast durchsichtig erscheinende Bluse über. Eng lag sie an dem geschmeidigen Körper und lockte mehr mit den darunter liegenden Geheimnissen anstatt sie zu verstecken. Weiße Haut spannte sich über Muskeln und volle Brüste waren verdeckt durch einen weißen Baumwoll-BH mit kleinen Blümchen. Die Ärmel der Bluse ging über in leicht gebräunte Haut und enthüllten schlanke Arme und zarte Hände, die immer wieder den Rock glatt strichen oder die kurzen Haare richteten, die ein leicht gerötetes Gesicht umhüllten. Blonde Strähnen, teilweise, zusammengefasst zu zwei kleinen Zöpfen, fielen locker in das Gesicht, das durch große blaue Augen bestimmt wurde. Nervös fuhr eine kleine Zunge über volle, rosige Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren und immer noch leichtes Keuchen ausstieß.

Dieses Bild bot sich Janet sobald sie und Sam sich etwas beruhigt hatten. Zaghaft stieß sich die Blondine jedoch endlich vom Türrahmen ab und näherte sich langsam dem Bett. Auf diesem räkelte sich immer noch Janet, deren Leidenschaft sich leicht abgekühlt hatte. Doch sie wusste... eine Berührung von Sam und das Feuer würde sie wieder verschlingen. Dies war so gewiss wie das Amen in der Kirche.

Vorsichtig, Schritt für Schritt, näherte sich Sam dem Bett, während der Schweiß auf ihrer Haut verlockend glänzte. Schüchtern blieb die Blondine dann jedoch am Fuße des Bettes stehen und spielte zaghaft mit einem ihrer Zöpfe. Immer wieder zwirbelte sie ihr Haar zwischen ihren Fingern. Für keine Sekunde wich ihr Blick von Janet und diese erwiderte ihn mit kaum verstecktem Verlangen in ihren Augen. Doch ihre Stimme war klar und ruhig als sie Sam ansprach.

"Hallo Sammy, hast du schlecht geschlafen?"

Ein kurzes Nicken und Sam schwieg weiter, aber über Janets Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus. Einladend klopfte sie auf den leeren Platz zu ihrer Linken. "Na dann komm. Du kannst gerne heute mal bei deiner großen Schwester schlafen."

Ohne einen Laut krabbelte die Blondine auf allen vieren zu der anderen Frau und legte sich dann zu dieser. Sie lag erst einige Zentimeter von Janet entfernt, aber diese ließ das nicht zu. "Komm, du kannst ruhig etwas näher rücken. Du kuschelst doch gerne." Mit diesen Worten zog sie Sam an sich bis diese mit ihrem Kopf auf Janets Schulter lag und ihr Körper sich der Länge nach auch an Janets kleineren schmiegte. Mehrere Augenblicke lagen die beiden Frauen so still da, bevor auf einmal eine leise, zaghafte Stimme das Schweigen brach.

"Janny?"

"Ja, Sammy?", erwiderte Janet als kein weiteres Wort von Sam kam.

"Warum trägst du keinen Pyjama?" Ihre Stimme war leise, aber Janet konnte Neugier aus ihr heraushören.

"Weil mir warm ist", war ihre ruhige Antwort und für einen Moment herrschte wieder Stille.

"Soll ich dir zeigen wie warm mir ist, Sammy?" Ein kleines Nicken an ihrer Schulter war die einzige Antwort, die sie bekam, bevor sie Sams eine Hand in die ihre nahm. Langsam, als hätte sie Angst die Blondine zu erschrecken, legte Janet Sams Hand auf ihre rechte Brust ab. Die Seide ihres BHs war inzwischen wieder trocken. Kein Schweiß glänzte mehr verlockend, doch Sam kühle Haut brannte sich in die wärmere von Janet. Eine simple Berührung und das Feuer wurde wieder entfacht.

"Merkst du wie warm ich bin? Selbst mit so wenig Kleidung strahle ich Hitze aus."

Wortlos nickte Sam nur, während ihre Finger kleine Kreise auf Janets Brust zogen. "Ja, du bist ganz warm", sagte sie jedoch auf einmal besonders mutig und knetete Janets eine Brust in ihrer Hand. Diese hörte den Satz jedoch kaum, denn durch Sams Handlung konnte sie nicht widerstehen als ein Stöhnen auszustoßen.

Hastig wurde jedoch gleich darauf die Hand wieder weggezogen und panisch zog sich auch Sam etwas von Janet weg. "Oh Janny, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun!" Entschuldigend und besorgt klang ihre helle Stimme als ihre blauen Augen in die von Janet blickten.

"Nein, nein...", beschwichtigte diese jedoch schnell Sam. "Du hast mich nur überrascht."

"Sicher?" Sams Stimme war immer noch zweifelnd als sie Janet vorsichtig zwischen halbgeschlossenen Augen ansah.

Um diese letzten Zweifel zu beseitigen, griff die Brünette jedoch beherzt nach Sams Hand und legte sie erneut auf ihre Brust. Erst versteiften sich die Finger, doch nach einigen Sekunden lagen sie geschmeidig auf Janets Haut und BH-Körbchen.

"Darf ich...?", erklang die neugierige, aber auch leicht nervöse Stimme der Blondine. Fragend sah Janet auf Sam herunter, die sich wieder an sie gekuschelt hatte. Unweigerlich fiel der Blick der kleineren Frau auf Sams weiße Schenkel, die enthüllt waren durch den Rock, der inzwischen so fiel, dass er mehr wie ein Gürtel aussah.

Mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln riss sie ihren Blick los, bevor sie endlich auf die von Sam gestellte Frage einging. "Was möchtest du, Sammy?"

"Darf ich...darf ich noch einmal richtig fühlen?" Eine leichte Röte überzog die Wangen der blonden Frau, während ihr Blick immer wieder hin- und herhuschte zwischen den braunen Augen, die sie musterten, und den Brüsten, die sich ihr immer wieder mit jedem Atemzug verlockend entgegen hoben.

Mit einem Lächeln nickte Janet und lehnte sich gemütlich ins Bett zurück. Gleich darauf richtete sich Sam mit einem eifrigen Blick auf und stützte sich auf einen ihrer Ellenbogen auf. Erst zaghaft, aber dann immer mutiger umfuhren ihre Finger Janets Brüste. Sanft glitt ihr Zeigefinger den Rand des BH's nach. Einmal, zweimal, dreimal.

Janet konnte nicht anders als wohlig aufzuseufzen, während sie Sam aus halbgeschlossenen Augen beobachtete. Leise murmelte sie: "Das machst du sehr gut, Sammy. Du kannst dich aber auch ruhig trauen und meine Brüste genauer untersuchen."

Immer noch voll konzentriert nickte Sam, bevor ihr Zeigefinger anfing Janets Brustwarzen zu umfahren. Teils wegen der etwas kühleren Luft im Schlafzimmer und teils wegen der Erregung, die immer noch in Janets Körper schwelte wie ein Feuer, das auf neues Brennholz wartete, standen diese deutlich ab.

Erst war es Sams Fingerkuppe, die diese verlockenden Bereiche erforschte, bevor auf einmal ein vorwitziger Fingernagel über Janets Brust kratzte. Keuchend blickte diese überrascht auf und sah direkt in die sonst so unschuldigen Augen von Sam, die nun verschmitzt auf Janet herunter sah.

"Sammy!", versuchte sich Janet zu empören, doch auch dies konnte nicht ihr vorheriges Keuchen zurückziehen.

"Tut mir leid, Janny", erklang die zerknirschte Stimme der Blondine, doch Janet konnte eindeutig heraushören, dass dies eben _kein_ Zufall gewesen war. Bevor sie jedoch Sam gespielt schelten konnte, setzte diese ihre Erkundungstour vor. Inzwischen hatte die zweite Brust ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, sodass sie diese nun mit ihrer kompletten Hand umfing, bevor sie auf deren Brustwarze mit ihrem Zeigefinger umfuhr. Sie war immer noch bedeckt durch den Stoff von Janets BH und doch fühlte es sich für diese so an als würde sie Sams Haut auf der ihren spüren.

Sie merkte wie ihr Pulsschlag immer schneller wurde, wie ihre Haut immer heißer wurde und wie ihr Verstand sich immer mehr auf diese simple Berührung von der Blondine konzentrierte, aber dies schien Sam nicht zu reichen... Denn auf einmal schob sie den Stoff des BHs zurück und umfing die so befreite Brust mit ihrer ganzen Hand.

"Sammy!", stieß Janet überrascht aus, doch diese reagierte nicht. Stattdessen nutzte sie nun diese neue Chance und erkundete die nun freigelegte Haut.

Fingerspitzen.

Leicht raue Haut.

Warm.

Vorwitzig.

Wundervoll.

Nie wieder wollte Janet das Gefühl wieder missen.

Das Gefühl von diesen Fingern auf ihrer Haut.

Das Gefühl von Sams Körper neben sie. Auf sie.

Einfach Sam.

Nie wieder...

"Janny...?"

Eine leise Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, weg von ihrem Schwur, weg von ihrer Zukunft. Zaghaft, so anders als sonst, war sie und doch genug, damit Janet alles stehen und legen ließ, wenn sie erklang.

Janet wollte nicht die Stille brechen, die sich im Zimmer ausgebreitet hatte. Wünschte sich, sie könnten die Welt aussperren. Nur sie beide. In diesem Zimmer. Für die Ewigkeit. Doch solche Gedanken waren dumm. Zu viel würden sie verpassen. Zu viel vermissen. Egal wie sehr sich Janet dies wünschte... Aber... hier und jetzt... würde sie alles genießen was sich ihr bot... so langes es dauerte... und mit diesem Vorsatz öffnete sie die Augen und blickte mit einem Lächeln in die blauen von Sam, während sie leise fragte: "Ja, Sammy... was ist?"

Ende Kapitel 6


End file.
